The Wind Child
by the peace people
Summary: This is my first serious fan fic. Its about a mysterious figure cloaked in black. She rides with the wraiths, but she is having second thoughts about her past, her future and her intentions. plz read and review I love reviews and feedback.*CHAPTER 16*
1. A prisoner of the wind

Okay, okay I know the titles a bit crumby but I hope you enjoy this story, its my first ever fanfic and its serious so don't judge me to harshly!  Constructive criticism is good so please enjoy and review…

*

***~*The Wind Child *~***

****

****

**A Prisoner of the Wind**

The sweet scented early morning woodlands were still and quiet, the trees were tall and proud and they had stood for hundreds of years.  Their leaves did not rustle yet because the cruel wind of the day had not yet come.

The dark, misty blues of the dawn began to change into light greys and sapphires, once again and the gentle sun began to warm the peaceful area again.

The tranquillity did not last long; it was disturbed by the harsh footsteps of the horses that many feared approaching swiftly.  The nine were abroad again!

With them they brought their darkness, pain, anger and sorrow.  They took it everywhere they went and left bits of it behind with most who saw them, so they were feared and despised by all.  All accept their terrible allies.

Seldom were these horrible riders or their beasts sighted, and today they were not spotted at all.  This was good news for most.

So the peace was disturbed and the promised wind of the day came.  It was a furious, harsh wind.  It was unnatural and evil but it was a mere thrill for those who bore it.  The Nazgul loved to get tangled up in the deep, murderous gusts; it was as if they could feel pleasure once again.  Like a hope that was lost, for all but one of the nine.  The Nazgul carried on through the countryside prisoners of their own land, their own minds and their own flesh.  All of them were lost in this shadow world, except one…

She was not originally a black rider, for she had never held a ring of power and did not intend to.  Although she was a black rider she was not like her kin she rode with; they were totally beyond help and their hearts were blackened and scorched.  Nothing could save them, nothing except death.

She was different, her heart was not all-together evil and some light still remained.  It was only a small candle in the harsh rain, but it was light all the same.

The swift wind that appeared with the riders whipped her face the same was she beat her horse in fury.  Her dark snake like locks were cast wildly upon the strong breeze making them glows and shine with the energy of the wind.  Her eyes were alive with the same spirit.  They were ablaze with fire and malice like her heart.  Her skin was pale because she did not allow herself to be exposed to too much light, and she was naturally tall and thin.  But the torture she endured was making her ill and tired.  It was casting a permanent shadow over her gaunt face.  Also it was leaving rings around her deep hungry eyes.

She could not go on much longer in her prison cell that was her own soul!

She had never wished for this cursed life and she did not rightly know how she came to be with the Nazgul or if she had any surviving relatives.  She knew little of her background because the others refused to speak of it, but she did believe she was partly elvish because of her keen hearing and eyesight, not to mention her unnaturally long life.

_*** Ahh just thinking of elves is sickening for me, so beautiful, wise and true, yet I hate them.  Their skin is so perfect and flawless, I have tried for years to find faults, but I cannot.  Is it possible to hate something so angelic, so pure?  Do I really despise them so much?_

_Yes I do.  Elves are horrible, deceiving, illusory creatures… and I will hate them until I die. * * * _

So she hated them for any reason she could find: Her mother had just left her and she knew nothing of her father, and she cursed the elves to death for leaving her to the wraiths, for the pain they had inflicted on her kinsmen of Mordor.  She admitted she had never really liked the ring wraiths. They hadn't treated her well; but they were all she had.  They were even a bit like her family (in a way).

So long ago before Sauron had totally gained control of the nine mortal men, whilst one of them still possessed a ring of power, a mighty elvish warrior struck.  He killed Amonsew who owned the ring out of greed and lust for the power of Deremya (the elvish name given to the ring).  Then the cruel elf lord was slain and Deremya was captured for the dark lord Sauron.  So now Sauron had the nine rings for the mortal men but one of the kings of old was missing.  

So when Sauron came accros Narisunell 'abandoned' in Mordor he did not hesitate in using her for his evil work.  He knew she was strong, but none were strong enough to survive his torment.  She was lasting longer, because of her blood; being only half elven she could sustain herself longer that pure elves and so the transformation into an orc was slow for her.  But it would happen, in time.

He gave her a horse; a beautiful ebony stallion, stolen from Rohan in the night.  He was a decedent of Shadowfax and he inherited his power and strong, free will.  Then he clothed her in black so her identity was hidden from whom she liked.  He made her cruel like his own daughter; he made her evil and mad.  Soon she was ready to travel with the wraiths in their desperate quest for the ring.  So she thanked Sauron as he set her upon her horse, not knowing that all he had done was evil and that she too was evil, hated and feared by many.

So she rode of into the dying light with the black riders and learned of their ways, and she too became a so-called member of the nazgul. 

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

5/10/02:  By the way I invented those names of the ring and the king so don't expect this whole story to be absolutely correct, but I have read the lord of the rings and the hobbit several times aswell as the Silmarillion.  I've just updated this chapter; you know changed a few things, this was actually written ages ago, not today.  Anyway hope you enjoyed it and do tell me what you think of it.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!!


	2. Philosophy and a strange encounter

Thanks for all the reviews!  By the way I hope this chapter is better than the last one because I know I messed up my grammar a bit in that! Anyway here is the next chapter…

The Wind Child 

Chapter 2: Philosophy and a Strange Encounter

They had been riding for nearly two months and they were quickly nearing the peaceful area known as the shire.  The glossy trees and thick foliage made the area rich and healthy.  It was almost as if the whole place gave off a huge wave of positive energy and the wildlife made the whole area buzz with natural beauty.  It wasn't like the ring wraiths got to see all of this because most of the people and animals fled when they came nearby.  Nevertheless Narisunell's head was spinning…

Its so beautiful here, I almost feel free; but how can I feel this way when I travel with a knife in my heart.  I am in love with this place and yet I hate it because of the happy folk who dwell here.  How can I be like this, so cruel and evil?  It is not me, it cannot be me.  I refuse to become one of them! "Why do you weep child?" hissed the cruel voice of Carathon 

"I am not crying, it's just the wind"

"Well then we must speed up if we are to reach South Amerdon by tommow.

The smaller hooded rider nodded and then Carathon the wraith whipped his beast wildly and sped off into the harsh darkness once again.

Great now they have seen me crying and they think I am weak. Well I'll show them.  I'll be the one that kills all four halflings and then those old fools wont think me weak!  Wait what am I saying I do not want to kill them they have done nothing wrong, and yet I hate them.  I am truly evil how can I be this way?

With mixed up thoughts still running through her mind she absentmindedly slashed her stallion drawing blood from its powerful body.  The horse cried out in pain and she laughed!  (a cruel evil laugh).

Why am I like this? This is not me.

Her mount was now out of control and its rider was not even bothering to look where she was going.  Her eyes were now streaming with genuine tears and she found herself not caring what became of her.  Luckily her horse had sense and it slowed from its wild and mad gallop into a swift canter and Narisunell allowed herself to look up.  She realised that she had caught up with her eight comrades and so she hastily wiped her eyes with the hems of her black cloak and pulled the hood of her cloak lower of her gaunt face.  Then all of the riders began to converse in the dark language of Mordor.

"We are nearing a small house that is dug into the side of a hill."   Carathon stated

The others nodded and hissed in agreement

"So child will you come here and tell us what you see"

Narisunell stepped foreword because she knew that even though the last sentence Carathon said was actually a question, she would be severely punished if she did not obey.  With her keen sight she had been given by her mother (an elf), she could see well and so she told the others all that she saw.

"There is a man…no wait a halfling…and he is chopping wood.  Beside him there is a creature…um…ah yes…it is a dog and there are lights on inside the house; where a similar female halfling is cooking.  There are not too many other 'houses' nearby but they are all the same (more or less)."

"Well then we shall have to pay them a little visit," hissed Carathon.

This sentence made all of them cackle menacingly, including Narisunell.

So the dark riders made their way slowly and dramatically over to the now trembling hobbit.  His dog began to bark madly and the man began to quake much more rapidly as he ceased chopping his wood.  Narisunell thought he was quite a brave one because surprisingly the small halfling patted his dog and then lifted his face upwards and faced Carathon.

Then Carathon spoke in the common tongue, "Baggins…  Shire."

Then the utterly petrified hobbit answered him shakily, "The…the…there's no bag…baggines round 'ere the…there all u…u…up in Hobbiton"

They had heard all they needed and so they turned their steeds in the dusk and quickly galloped further into the shire looking for frodo.  Meanwhile (very nearby)...

Frodo had heard them coming, "I think we should get off the road"

"Mmmm mushrooms… yum," the other hobbits muttered (taking no notice).

Then when the dark riders were very close and Narisunell with her keen eyesight could make out the hobbits on the road, Frodo shouted "**GET OFF THE ROAD!**"

Then Narisunell saw the hobbits jump behind a large tree trunk and the Ring wraiths knew she had seen something.

"What did you see child"

"Umm… I saw… nothing yes nothing"

"Well then perhaps I'll just go and check…"

"**NO**," Narisunell half shouted "Umm… I mean… Why don't I go and look." 

"Very well, don't be too long."

So Narisunell carried on along the road slowly thinking to herself again,

What am I doing? I am supposed to hate them, and find the ring; but even so I do not and I shall not betray them.  Well not yet anyway."

She came nearer to the tree trunk and dismounted her horse.  She could hear the heavy breathing of the scared desperate hobbits hidden only inches away from her.  Also she sensed their nervousness because she had inherited a strange ability from her relatives that was fairly common among elves.  She walked around to where she knew Frodo was and placed her hand upon the gnarled roots of the tree and she heard him gasp.  Then she dropped down to eye level with Frodo and threw back her hood a little so her face could be seen.  She looked deep into the hobbits eyes that were wide with horror and then she simply smiled. It was a warm genuine smile that she had not worn for many years, but she was not surprised when the terrified hobbit did not return it because he probably thought her to be mad and insane.  Then she stood up and began walking back just as two other hobbits threw a bag of food in a hope to distract her; so humouring them she jumped back on her horse and galloped back to the others.  As she did this Frodo was deeply immersed in thought,

Who was that black rider?  She was strange and not yet a wraith, but there was pain in her eyes.  And more importantly why had she smiled at him and let them get away?

Narisunell slowed up beside the others still with a deep smile upon her face,

"So child what was it?"

"Oh it was nothing… Just an animal."


	3. Flight to the Prancing Pony

Okay, so how did you like the last chapter?

I know it wasn't perfect because the layout of the story got mixed up.  I couldn't get italics to work so it was probably unclear when she was thinking and when she was not.  So, without further ado here is the next instalment of the story…………

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *                                                                             

*~*The Wind Child *~* 

****

**Chapter 3: Flight to the Prancing Pony**

****

****

Her cloak fell away from her thin face and adjusted itself around her slim solders.  L Letting the breeze whip her hair up into the wind and direct it passionately about her face. She had left the wraiths behind after promising to meet them again in or near Bree.  She was to pursue any hobbits she found wandering in the wild and kill them.  However she was not entirely certain she would obey her orders at this time, because her mind was unclear. 

Why should I kill these halflings?  They have done nothing to me, and yet I desire the ring.  Oh how I long for it, but why?  It is not mine.  I do not need it.  So, why am I being like this?  Am I greedy?

And she rode on in this delirious manner; deep in thought for at least a couple of miles.

The beautiful sunset glazed her eyes and made them fiery once again, but they were not angry, they were free and alive.  They could gaze anywhere they pleased, and that was exactly what they did.  Narisunell slowed her beautiful stallion when she was high upon a hill and allowed her self to take in the view.

It was breathtaking.  The sun began to fall behind the ragged rocks that were strewn around the country.  The dying sun cast its last rays upon the shimmering river that snaked its path in the valley nearby.  This place was so tranquil and young, it made Narisunell wish that they had not disturbed it and left the young land to itself.  

When the sun had finally fallen and the dusk was leaving, Narisunell packed away her pots, pans and various other bits of cooking equipment she owned whilst savouring the taste of her meal that had recently descended down her throat.  Before she left she sat by the dying embers of the fire for a while, just thinking confused thoughts.  Then the cool night air swept in.  It was like a cold hand that reached around her throat telling her that the other eight of her company were nearby.

I must protect the halflings!  If they find them first, then the ring bearer will not live to tell the tale!

"Fly, Emi fly" she shrieked to her horse.

So the panicked horse and rider flew down the hill in the night that was deep ebony and filled with few stars. She knew the ring was near, she could sense it.  Her ears could make out the deep drumming hooves of eight horses not too far behind.  So she urged her horse on.

"Faster" she cried

She knew the others were gaining on her fast and she looked back to see them moving ever closer.

Sighing a deep sigh, she slowed down.  Feeling horrible as if she had failed.  The others would find the halflings and kill them.  She would be powerless against the wraiths and she knew there was no point trying to resist.  As Narisunell felt a few tears fall silently down her cheek, she heard something that made her heart stop…

"Master Frodo, there's no sign of 'em" said a stout halfling

"Okay Sam then lets go!" answered another similar voice.

I have to act fast, but what should I do?  The others will have spotted the halflings by now…wait, the only choice I have is to chase them; I just hope they are smart enough to not be caught.

Then she turned around to the other riders, who were now quite close and motioned to them that she would chase the hobbits.  She knew exactly where they were and she could see them clearly.  They did not notice her presence at all and they began their hurried walk again.  Her horse Emizell, betrayed her and let out a shrill cry causing the dark riders behind her to look up giving her the signal to begin the chase.

So, it began.  The hobbits were startled and tried to turn back but she blocked them for she knew that it would be terribly dangerous to go that way.  The wraiths were not far behind and they would show no mercy.  She knew she had to drive them foreword, but that was easier said than done.  One hobbit, (the one she thought to be called 'Frodo') was behind her and trying to make his way back.  She could tell he was the ring bearer, it was not hard to see and the ring was beckoning to her,

You could have great power, you could be Queen… It would be great!  All would love you and slaves would do your every desire.  All you have to do is take me

"NOOO" she shouted out loud.  "I will not give in to this."

*

The other hobbits were now further away, they had jumped over a tall, white fence in their panic and if they were not careful then they would leave the other hobbit behind.

"I must do something; I must let the halfling go…" Thought Narisunell desperately.

So, the frightened hobbit swept past her just in the nick of time.

Oh no he's not going to make it… Please hurry… Oh lord let him make it… oh please!

He got there just in time, any later and he wouldn't have been able to jump the gap onto the small ferry where the other hobbits were standing.  But he had made it and that was all that mattered.

Narisunell had got so caught up in the whole ordeal that she had only just realised where she was standing,

Why am I here on the edge of this platform?  Do I desire the ring this much?  I cannot even control my own actions.

The thin pale moon illuminated her sorrowful face before she turned back into the shadows to follow the ring wraiths to Bree and to the Prancing Pony.

*

They were very close to the inn, only a couple of miles away, so, upon the hill where Narisunell and the wraiths stood.  Narisunell could just make out four stout dark shapes entering the gates of the inn and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

*

Pleeeeeeeeez pleeeeeeez pleeeeeez review!!!!


	4. A Knife in the Dark

**Wow!**  Thanks for all the great review!  I hope u liked the last bit of the story

By the way the whole thing will be getting more interesting now, there's actually a story taking place!  (I think)

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Chapter 4:  A Knife in the Dark**

****

****

Troubled dreams filled her already traumatized mind, causing the distressed girl to cry out and wail in her sleep.  She tossed and turned in her dazed state, shrieking things in strange tongues.  She didn't even wake the others, because she always slept away from them.  Most of the time she slept up a tree, she liked to cradle herself in its secure branches and drift of to sleep.  A sudden shriek strayed from her thin lips as she fell out of the branches.  She woke up bleeding and crumpled in a bedraggled heap on the floor.  Her clothes were torn and her pale skin was splintered and dirtied with earth and blood.  Tears and sweat streaked her gaunt face as her eyes began to leak again.  She pulled her cloak around her.  Then picked up the rag that was attached to the tree and began to try and mend her tattered cloak with no success.  She decided that it was time to wake the wraiths, they didn't really need sleep but they did it anyway.  They just sat down and stared into nothingness filling their minds with black thoughts.  Narisunell preferred to gaze at the stars, as they puzzled her,

_***They are beautiful…so pure, yet they are not real…they cannot be real…nothing so beautiful is real… nothing except elves… ahh yuck what am I saying?  Elves are not beautiful they are sour and false…I **HATE** them!  I hate them for what they did to me and everyone else.  I hate them for leaving me…leaving me to **this**.  Leaving me to **die**…and for hurting my kindred… my kindred? But who is my kindred?  Not the elves, but not the wraiths either?  I have no one.  I am my own person and I serve no one.  Alas, if only that were true, I will always be a prisoner of this life, this cursed life.  It is my fate and I am doomed to it… I am under his spell and it shall take me… consume me, until I am unrecognisable.  I will always be a servant of the 'dark lord' unless he was to fall…but would I not fall too?  I must be strong…***_

"Come child, it is time."  Hissed Carathon

"Yes…Yes I am coming," Replied Narisunell

So, the dark company rode on into the coal black night.  Their silver blades flashed, reflecting the thin light that the feeble moon cast upon the land.  For a few hours they rode on in this silent manner.  They passed swiftly through the valleys and villages disturbing nobody and leaving hardly a trace of where they had been.  They soon began to reach areas that were more thickly populated, and more light and noise reached the ears of the wraiths and their companion.  They feared no one, no one accept the one who they served.  The only one they feared was their lord Sauron.  However there were many folk who feared them and as they travelled onwards cries could be heard in many different tongues all saying basically the same thing:

"The nine have returned"

"The dark riders have come"

"The shadow has arisen"

The dark travellers neared Bree as they galloped in their reckless manner.  And soon they were only a few yards away from the gate into the village/town.

Carathon, the leader began the foolish sprint to the gate and a few of the others followed him, Narisunell among them.  The remaining wraiths agreed they would meet again at the ford of Rivendell excitedly before they sped off into the gloom.

So Carathon charged at the frail wooden gate, knocking it clean off its hinges.  Then the other riders followed him and only Narisunell sighed when she discovered they had destroyed an innocent life by knocking down the gate.  The others didn't know that a man lay underneath the flattened timber and she doubted that they'd care anyway.

The lashing rain fell had upon Narisunell's back and it excited her horse, making it rear up and nearly spill its rider.

"Emizell" shouted Narisunell (annoyed)

Carathon signalled for them to dismount and turn their horse free for the time being.  Each rider obeyed wordlessly, but each of them felt a tinge of pain because the only thing that the riders had ever really come close to was their horses.  Especially Narisunell who only ever spoke to Emizell.  They all watched as the wild beasts galloped of in the howling wind and rain before they turned back to their business.

Each rider then drew a cold, heartless sword in his/her hand and began to walk foreword (almost ceremoniously).  Narisunell heard a soft sigh of pain coming from behind an opened gate.  She could just make out that it was a man, the owner of the inn and she felt prickles of guilt creep up her spine, because of what she was just about to do…

_***I am going to **KILL **the hobbits in their sleep?  I do not want to, do I?  But what shall I tell the others?  They will kill me if I disobey them yet the guilt will kill me if I decide to murder these halflings! ***_

Just then Narisunell felt a sudden gust of hope in herself, they had just passed the room where the hobbits were sleeping, she could feel it.  Better still she could sense they were not alone, but guarded…

_*** Well this is good news…they are guarded by someone powerful, but who… ***_

"Nari" scolded a cold voice, "keep up"

Narisunell felt her heart lighten and her footsteps quicken, as she realised that she wasn't going to kill the hobbits.  They all slid down the dimly lit corridor toward the hobbit-sized room at the end of the passage.  Carathon, in the lead, swiftly opened the small door and motioned for the others to follow him into the dark room.  The wraiths didn't no that infact the small lumps in the beds were not hobbits but only imitations.  So, the riders drew their swords and stood proud and tall.  The wraiths considered this a beautiful victory, but Narisunell thought it to be cowardly.  However she could act well (she was used to it).  Then they stabbed viciously into the bed covers.  They did this for several minutes before Carathon eventually realized that the hobbit decoys were fakes and he howled with rage.  The others followed his example, whilst Narisunell tried not to look too amused.  She knew that they would not search for the room in which the hobbit lay, for they had already made too much noise and the whole of Bree would soon be after them.

So, once again they hurried off into the darkness.  All accept one of them was deeply enraged, and as they mounted their horses once again it was Narisunell that had a smile set upon her face.

*

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review!

****

****

****


	5. A Little Bit of Background

***~* The Wind Child *~***

****

****

****

**A Little Bit of Background**

****

****

****

Hi everyone!

This is basically an author's note, so I hope you don't mind…

Firstly: Thanks for all the great reviews!  Now they're into double figures!  Twin03 has been helpful and everyone has been really nice; giving me all those compliments.  Anyway I'm glad you all like the story.

About the story:  Well the whole thing has been a bit mixed up really, and in the last chapter it finally seems to have sorted itself out.  You see I couldn't get the italics or bold to work properly before, but now they're working.

Narisunell:  Okay, some people didn't understand how she could be a Nazgul.  I tried to make this clear in the first chapter but if you don't understand, here's a little explanation…

When Narisunell was very young, the dark lord Sauron had taken nearly all the great rings.  All of them accept one.  That ring was in the possession of a powerful king, who was then slain in a vain attempt by an elf lord to keep the ring safe.  This failed and Sauron captured this ring also, but he did not have another rider.  He couldn't use any of his fowl creations because they were too stupid, and he could find no kings or men willing to take up with him.  So, he came across a very young Narisunell abandoned in Mordor and decided to use her.  He saw that she was skilled in the art of riding, because when they took her from the roadside she was upon a fierce stallion and controlling it perfectly.  They then imprisoned Narisunell and turned her mind to evil, tricking her into thinking that what she was doing was just and true.  She was young and foolish around 90 and being an elf that was hardly anything, so by the time she realised what she was doing it was nearly too late, she was being turned into his servant.  Because she is half elven she can turn into an Orc, and that is what Sauron is trying to do, but she is strong and is taking longer that expected.

Anyway she is not a wraith, but she is turning into one.  I don't really know if she is a Nazgul or not, but she rides with them and behaves like them.  She is evil, but she is aware of it and half of her wants to stop it.

The story so far:  So far in the story we have just seen the Nazguls' side of things, but all of that is about to change… in the next several chapters Narisunell's life will change quite a lot.  It will change for bad and good so please keep reading and reviewing…

All ideas are welcome and all help and suggestions are greatly appreciated, but I do have the major plot already figured out.  You can email me at smeagleinc@aol.com.


	6. The Begining of Change

Hey, I just couldn't resist writing another chappy today!

*

****

***~* The wind Child*~***

****

****

**The Beginning of Change**

****

****

She had decided to take a long walk.  She needed to think in peace and she couldn't do that with the wraiths in such a bad mood.  They were still angry because of what had happened yesterday, it wasn't even her fault and they took it out on her.  Tear marks grazed her face because the wraiths had punished her.  They had whipped her with the sticks they used on their horses drawing blood on her already aching back.  She wanted to run away, but she knew that she could not for, they had a hold on her and she was weakening.  She didn't know what was going to happen to her exactly, but she had a pretty good idea.  She had heard the stories of what happened to elves and half elves tortured by darkness and she guessed that she too would slowly turn into an Orc.  It had already begun!

Dusk began to wrap itself around the trees, and the amber, glowing sun began to fall behind the low rolling hills.  Casting shadows upon the ground and rocks like a blanket of ebony black.  The light that remained was not bight but dim and red, almost brown.  It made Narisunell shudder as the light disappeared, leaving her alone in the dark valley.

She had been walking absentmindedly for hours it seemed.  Just wondering aimlessly and thinking about the future.  She was not following a path as such, for there was not a physical one on the ground to follow.  However she did seem to know where she was going, but not how she got there.  She was loosing herself in the strong scent of the surrounding woods.  They were beautiful to her and she loved the outside.  Just being able to breath fresh air was a thrill for her.  As she let her feet choose the path they desired she gazed at the auburn and ginger leaves that littered the forest floor.  She truly loved the outdoors.  She let herself settle beside a small cheerful stream that bubbled and splashed playfully over the rocks that lay beneath the water.  The darkness was lit slightly by the few stars that glittered continuously every night.  The stars reminded Narisunell of the elves and men in the last alliance.  They were like a glimmer of hope.

_*** Wait a minute.  Who's side am I on? ***_

That was just it Narisunell was torn apart.  Before this whole thing had happened with the hobbits her mind was made up.  She was an enemy of Hobbits, elves and most men, but now she wasn't sure who she was or who was her enemy.  

She knew she was a servant of the enemy.

_*** Wait… Enemy… but who is my enemy ***_

She knew that she was a servant to Sauron and she couldn't change it.  She would always be seeking the ring for her master, even against her will.  And all this time he was gaining more and more of her as she slowly turned into an Orc.  You could see it in her eyes that she was changing.  You could see the pain and feeble resistance on her face, but in the long run it was useless.

Her body was becoming more muscular, at the moment it was hardly visible but in a few years she would be unrecognisable.  Her hair was becoming harder to brush and matted, but she didn't care for it anyway.  She had always been tall and lean but she was becoming taller and broader.  It depressed her so much when she compared herself to the Orcs.  She knew she looked nothing like them but she also knew that she would eventually and it hurt her.  She also grew depressed when she compared herself to the elves, they were so beautiful and she despised them for it.

The cold was almost unbearable, but Narisunell drew her long, tattered cloak around her scrawny body and tried to hold back more tears.  Her hands subconsciously grasped the thin blade in her pocket and she traced its edges feeling the cool sensation on her fingers.  It was blood.  She drew the knife out of her pocket and looked at it.  She marvelled at the beautiful liquid that tumbles down her slim fingers, it made them throb with pain and turn a little white.  Narisunell's tears mingled with blood as she brought her trembling fingers to her bony cheek.  It was pain and she was enjoying it?  She then brought the knife to her pale, thin wrists and began to draw thin lines of blood.  At fist she was shocked at what she had just done, but then she grew bolder and she cut into her fragile flesh more deeply.  This caused the blood to flow out of her more easily and freely along with her tears.  Emotions tumbled themselves over her face as she sketched an intricate design on her arm.  She didn't know why she did it, but she couldn't stop and soon both her arms were streaming with blood.  The flesh that had been pale, almost white was now a deep red/brown colour.  She had covered her arms and wrists in shall flowers (roses and daisies) that carried on all the way up to her thin shoulders with creeping leaves of ivy trailing them.  Narisunell's tears increased when she looked at her reflection in the cool water, she was a wreck.  And as more and more droplets fell she felt week and dizzy.  Then she began to sway and she felt herself falling.  She cried out in alarm and she felt an urgent panic grip her, but it was no use; she was going to fall.  Her frail body collapsed out of pain and exhaustion and her world went black

*

_There is a deep pungent smell to match the deep colour of the darkness that is surrounding me.  I look up into the stars, which disappear… then there is more darkness and black… but then…the beautiful faces of elves fill the night sky surrounding me and taunting me.  They shout saying…_

_"You are not beautiful"_

_"You are not one of us"_

_"You are horrible and impure"_

_Then they vanish suddenly… there is more darkness…_

_"Please don't leave me," I cry in vain_

_But they have gone…then I wonder around looking for something I will realise.  Then suddenly there are more beings… they are closer, but they are not beautiful, they are horrible and terrible Orcs… they snarl at me and mock me, whilst coming closer and closer, I am terrified.  They start to shout at me and I begin to cry…_

_"Leave me alone"_

_"No! You are ours, you are his"_

_"I am my own person, not yours not anyone's.  Leave me!"_

_"You belong with us, and you know it"_

_And with that chains slide around my arms wrapping me and binding me.  Then he forces me to look at him.  I stare back deep into his cold, black eyes that are filled with hatred and malice.  I am determined to keep my cool but I am so scared…so scared…_

_"Daughter, you grow rebellious with age."_

_"Your highness, I assure you that I am not in the least bit rebellious to your power."_

_"Oh, but you are.  You tell yourself everyday"_

_"I'm not your daughter and I'm not rebellious."_

_Then he laughs, a cruel, low, evil laugh right in my face.  His breath on my cheek is so horrible and warm, not to mention the smell._

_"You say two things that contradict each other, DAUGHTER."_

_I'm not saying anything, but he's so insistent_

_"Speak…DAUGHTER"_

_"Come now DAUGHTER there's no point in keeping silent for ever is there DAUGHTER"_

_I still didn't reply so he grew angry…_

_"DAUGHTER, If you don't obey me then you shall be punished!"  
  
and after I still didn't speak again His face became very dark and he seamed to grow taller and larger leaving me on the ground._

_He then took his sword from his side and drew it above his head.  He swirled it around a couple of times before he prepared to strike me…_

_I couldn't move.  It was like I was stuck to the floor with terror._

_Then he put his face closer to mine and said in an inane whisper_

_"Good bye my DAUGHTER"_

_He then clasped his sword tightly and began swinging it down upon my head._

_It had nearly reached my scalp when I found my voice and screamed with all my might._

_*_

She woke up screaming and confused.  Her body was drenched in sweat, blood and earth.  Tears had never left her eyes that night and they began to fall swiftly again.  She was shaking violently and her wet body was…

_*** Wet body, since when has my body been wet? ***_

True her body was soaking and freezing cold because she had fallen asleep in the stream.  The whole of her bottom half was soaked in the cool, healing water and she felt terrible.  She felt as if she could die of cold.

Narisunell looked around and to her surprise it was early morning.  So, before she went to look for the wraiths she decided to clean herself up.  She hurriedly discarded her filthy sodden clothes and soaked them quickly in the freezing water.  The water dramatically changed colour as the garments entered it, but the stream soon returned to normal.  She then set her clothes upon a rock that was already heated with the warmth of the sun to dry.  Shivering slightly as the cool air swirled around her she dipped herself into the water.  Immediately she felt like screaming, but then she grew accustomed to the cleansing water and she started to enjoy it.  She scrubbed her skin until all the access earth and blood had gone, until all that remained on her arms were those delicate flowers she had sketched yesterday.  Then she dunked her head under the water and removed all the dirt and grease from her hair.  Finally she plunged her whole body under water and scrubbed her face and neck until the filth had left them.  

Satisfied with the result, Narisunell waded down stream until she came to a lake/pool.  It wasn't very deep, but it was beautiful all the same.  It was a cool secluded area, sheltered by high cliffs that reflected their dark shadows into the clear water.  Beautiful, tiny waterfalls plunged delicate drops of water into the lake from the high cliffs above.  Nearby there were beautiful wild grasses and herbs growing, their smells were delicious and Narisunell found herself drawn towards them.  She plucked the beautiful scented plants and mashed her favourites together in a mixture that smelled heavenly.  Then she took the strange mixture in her hands and waded back into the lake up to her chest.  She took the mixture and rubbed it all over her body and hair, letting the water swirl around her.  Then she rinsed off her body, jumped out of the water and went back to her clothes on the rocks.

When she was nearly dry Narisunell put on her white under-dress (petticoat) and lay herself down in the sun waiting for her clothes to dry.  However she was restless and she decided to go and choose a beautiful flower to put in her dark hair.

She hadn't gone very far when she found what she had been looking for.  It was a delicate maroon flower with a large green leaf and orange middle.  It was on a bush with many other flowers and berries as well.  The berries were not poisonous and were well known among men and elves, however the flower was uncommon and Narisunell had never seen it before.  She picked several of the flowers and a handful of berries, which she ate on her way back to her clothes.  

When she reached them, they were almost dry, but Narisunell took a while to arrange her hair in a fancy design for fun.  She twirled her dark locks around her slim fingers and braided the front parts of her hair in an intricate crown, and then she placed the flowers in her hair and admired her reflection.  She looked like a beautiful elven maiden with her hair and long, simple flowing white dress.  But it was only a reflection and as a twig intercepted her view by floating down the stream in front of her she glanced at her reflection once more before putting on her black garb and returning to the real world.

*

Few! That took ages!  Anyway hope you liked it… It was the longest one yet and probably the most boring…but more action next chapter, I promise!  All comments, flames, suggestions and reviews will be greatly accepted…

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review!!!


	7. Upon the Hill

Hey everyone!

There's more action in this chapter, and its not quite sooooo long and boring.

Thanks 4 review again, and sorry the last chapter was quite dim and dark; there's more good conversation in this one…

*  
  
***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Upon the Hill**

****

****

"We shall make for weather top, that fool of a ranger is sure to take them there.  Anyway that is where the grey fool will make for, but he will not last the night and neither will the others."  Hissed a cold voice

Narisunell knew that it was Carathon the leader of the wraiths and she quickened her pace.  After all she was already in trouble and she didn't want to be punished even more.

***But what is he talking about?  Grey fool… who is the grey fool…could it b Mithrandir?  But I haven't heard from Gandalf in years… and anyway he wouldn't remember me… I hope he's not in danger… and this ranger…who is he?  He must be the person who was with the hobbits…he is powerful…but who is he? ***

"So, child, you have finally decided to join us."

She made no reply.

"I trust you heard our conversation, and know where we are going then."

She nodded quietly.

"Well then girl, stop dallying around and get a move on."

"Yes Carathon"

Then all the riders swiftly mounted their terrifying black steeds and sped off through the countryside.  It was late afternoon and the rain began to pick up again.  Hurling itself at the riders' backs, but it didn't last long because the dusk appeared and with it, it brought mist.  The mist was thick and conquering, it swirled itself around the feet of the hills so that the grass underneath them was invisible.

As the county got rougher, they grew closer to Weather top and the night came quickly.

Narisunell could sense the halflings and man were close.  Then something terrible happened…

The dark superior hill above the riders (Weather top) suddenly came alight with a burst of flame.  The flame lit a small cave and smoke rose from the area into the thick night sky.  Narisunell knew that it was the hobbits and she was worried.  Then the wraiths let out a shrill scream and dismounted quickly.  They shouted at Narisunell to do the same, and she had no choice but to obey.  Then the five riders advanced towards the hill and began to climb towards the terrified hobbits.  Carathon who was in the lead had reached the intricately carved entrance arch and stood to face the four little figures.  Narisunell came behind the other four and also stared menacingly at the poor hobbits.

*** I cannot allow myself to fight against these halflings *** she thought desperately.  ***But if I do not then I will be severely punished***

The petrifying riders all stood in an arrow like formation with Carathon in the middle.  He raised his sword above his head and then paused dramatically.  After a while the halflings were not quaking so violently and three of them charged desperately foreword.   The one who did not charge Narisunell knew to be Frodo and she looked at him with pity shown clearly in her sad eyes.  Then Carathon expertly pushed the three hobbits defending Frodo aside and began to advance upon Frodo.  The other wraiths began to cackle and jeer while Narisunell watched in horror.  Her heart was screaming out to help Frodo, but she knew that if she did then she would be killed.

Frodo dropped his sword in shock and tried to run, but he tripped and fell backwards.  Now he was defenceless, but in a last desperate attempt to save himself he put on the one ring!

The whole world stood still.

*** The ring…it is calling…I must obey…my master will be pleased and I will be rewarded… no…I must be strong…I will renounce the ring!***  
  
  


The wraiths immediately knew where Frodo was and they came towards him, closer and closer.  But Narisunell could not see him, for she had no connection with the ring except the lust for power that all had for it, so she couldn't see the people who bore it once they had it on.  She felt helpless without the sight she would not know what became of him.

Then she heard it; a low-pitched desperate scream from Frodo erupted into the night.  It made Narisunell's heart miss a beat.

***** Had they**** killed him!?! *****

But then she sensed his breathing; even though it was weak it made her feel slightly relieved.

She saw Carathon stoop down to finish Frodo off and she nearly died, but then Carathon was struck down.

*** What by who? ***

Then she saw him, he was tall and dark, he looked weathered by the wind and rain, but he was powerful and still strong and young.  She nearly forgot she was staring at him until his gaze turned to meet hers.  He couldn't see into her eyes because of her hood, but she was immediately insignificant under his gaze.  She hadn't realised that all the wraiths had fled and she was the only one of the dark riders still upon the hill.  Then with a slight grim smirk upon his face her raised his sword above his head and flung his torch of fire at Narisunell.

The fire hit her skin and Narisunell screamed in pain and rage.  She had forgotten what side she was on, and it had cost her.  With fire still burning upon her body she fled down the hill to the wraiths and rolled around in the damp moist earth to remove the flames.  When she had finished her cloak was withered to shreds, parts of bare skin were showing and blood and blisters covered her chest and face.

A few minutes later whilst Narisunell was still in tears Carathon gathered the riders around him and said calmly,

"Now we begin the chase"

* 

You know what I'm going to say…

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review!!!!!!!


	8. White Waters

Hi again!  Sorry I've been putting Narisunell through hell recently, but things have to get worse before they get better.  This chapter might also be quite dark…

Thnx 4 all the reviews, they've been gr8!

I'm gonna shorten Narisunell's name to Nari soon, if ya don't like it then tell me wot u think I should call her.  I'm only gonna call her that when people speak to/about her.

There will be more sooooooooooooon, but plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!

Ps. Narisunell hates Arwen for stupid childhood reasons, sorry about that Arwen lovers, but she doesn't always hate her…

*

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

****

**White Waters**

****

****

****

They had been riding for only a couple of hours in silence, except for Narisunell's cries of pain. The sun's dying light slowly ceased beating it's harsh rays upon them and let the moon slip up over the hills.  Gradually Narisunell stopped her crying, it was no use anyway, because the wraiths never paid any attention.  The only thing they did was occasionally turn round in their heavy saddles to glare or whip her.  This only made her worse.  So, soon the riders had returned to the usual silence they rode in and they quickened the pace.

Twenty minutes later: *** _They are so near; they cannot travel fast… poor Frodo… I hope he's okay… some athelas would do him good, I just hope that ranger has the sense enough to find some… oh why did they have to stab him?  The wound might be fatal!  He could die!  And if he did it would be **my** fault… If any harm were to come of him, I should never forgive myself…and yet I am powerless even if I want to resist it I cannot hardly do anything… I am powerless against the ring and its master… powerless against everything…everything except my heart…my heart that is fading…***_

"They are near!"  Carathon told the riders, "Tell me Narisunell where are the hobbits?"

*** I must lie *** 

"umm… I do not know"

"Ah, but you do…you are lying"

"I wouldn't lie to you…wait I think they are over there" she said pointing to a large green forest that was filled with brambles and gorse.  It was nowhere near the hobbits, who were in totally the opposite direction from where she was pointing.  Narisunell thought she had hid the lie well, but her eyes had betrayed her, she had allowed them to wonder back to the hobbits and the wraiths had seen them.

"Liar!"

"No…" Narisunell yelped, they had seen them.

They were not too far away, but only Narisunell could see them clearly enough to make out what was really going on.  It appeared that Frodo was on a horse with an elf…

_*** Oh it has to be Arwen doesn't it…of all the elves it would be Arwen… the most beautiful, talented elf… if only she could see past her nose… oh its always Arwen this, Arwen that…Elrond never takes any notice of anyone else…not that I'll see any of them again, *** _Narisunell thought wistfully.

It was true that she had dwelt among the elves, when she was young, but they had never really understood her.  Yes she had friends and some of them were elven, but they didn't understand why she despised their kind so much.  Whenever there were parties held at Rivendell Narisunell would not attend.  She would be off in the woods riding or walking.  So she left, or rather she was abandoned.  She was on a hunting trip near the outskirts of Mordor when her 'friend' Arwen had lost her, they were only young and Narisunell didn't know what to do.  So, she sat and cried until she was asleep and when awoke she was not found by her elven 'kin' but by the race of men.  So, over the years she grew to hate elves more and more and she forgot about her previous bonds with them.  She left behind her grace and culture and followed in her father's footsteps, she joined with Mordor or rather was forced to join with them.  And now she hated elves, men and herself.

"So she watched as Arwen her old fried and enemy guided Frodo to Rivendell.

_*** I hope they make it, not for her sake, but for his. ***_

The horse was a beauty, pure white with a mane and tail blowing freely in the dominating wind.  Its rider was equally beautiful, but its passenger was fading, and the light in his eyes was dying.

Narisunell was caught up in thought and hadn't yet realised that her and her company were moving with great speed.

_*** No, we must stop... they are not yet far enough ahead! ***_

Then without thinking Narisunell plunged herself, head first off her horse!  The horse stopped and waited loyally for its master to mount and begin the chase again, but Narisunell was foolish and thought the wraiths would stop if she pretended to be injured.  Unfortunately for her, they did not stop and carried on with the chase oblivious to what was going on behind them.

Narisunell was furious and quickly jumped back on her patient horse.

She was gaining on the wraiths, but they were still further ahead and they were closing fast on Arwen.

_*** Damn her, why cant she get that lazy beast moving ***_

Narisunell was now about five hundred yards behind the others and she could not keep up, she kept on urging her horse foreword, but it was no use and she soon lost sight of them.  The last thing she saw was a piece of one of the wraiths cloaks caught in the wind before it disappeared around a sharp bend.

About a minute later Narisunell reached the bend and nearly fell off her horse, there was an enormous jump over a log and Narisunell nearly crashed right into it.  They solved the problem by uncomfortably cat jumping over the log and carrying on down the sloping banks near the ford of Rivendell.

Narisunell stopped her horse and stood back to watch the wraiths be humiliated, with a satisfied smile.  Arwen had Frodo in front of her on her mount, which was rearing up dramatically.

_*** Stupid drama queen…she always was like that ***_

"If you want him, come and claim him."  Arwen shouted whilst drawing her shining sword.

***_ Stupid bitch…now look what you've done! ***_

The angry wraiths began to swiftly proceed to the edge of the bubbling water and started to cross it.

Narisunell's delicate ears picked up soft words being muttered urgently in a strange elven tongue she couldn't fully understand, but what she saw next was truly shocking, the water began to surround the wraiths and a crashing torrent of raging foamy white water came hurtling towards the startled riders.  The waves were powerful and they resembled great white stallions bashing the water with their superior hooves.  

Narisunell rushed forward to the edge of the waves and gazed anxiously into the swirling waters.  She couldn't see Frodo and she was really worried so without thinking she turned her horse and plunged herself into the powerful river… 

****

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Feeble

Thoughts rushed through her head as she was hurled through the deep, crushing waters that swept powerfully over the river that had swollen to at least twice its original size.

*** I am sooo stupid, Arwens probably already taken him to Elrond…but the river it is so powerful and large, it could have swept him down stream…he could be drowning…oh Frodo I'm coming…***

Narisunell was being swept down the river and she was weak and cold.  She thrashed desperately with her tired arms and legs, but it was no use she was loosing the battle.  She tried to raise her head and she briefly succeeded; she tried in vain to see Frodo, to see if he was all right, because she knew if she saw him that she could rest in peace.  However Frodo was nowhere in sight and all Narisunell saw was the sinking cloaks of the wraiths, along with the bodies of former horses.

_*** Horses…horses!  How could I have been so stupid! ***_

"Emizel" she shrieked wildly and desperately.

*** How could I?  I have failed Emizel, Frodo and myself ***

She briefly saluted Emizel lifeless form in the freezing water, before being washed further and further away from her beloved friend, and off into the treacherous river's middle. 

Her last breath before she was submerged was a feeble one; after all she thought she had little reason to try,

_*** I have nothing left, no hope, no comrades'…friends?  No one to turn to and I am still his prisoner…I will be killed, for he knows of my lies, he knows what I was trying to do…***  _


	10. Pointless Author's Note!

Just a Stupid Author's note

Hey thanks for all the reviews again!  I really love reading them, and I keep getting more and more.  

Anyway, me and my bestest mate in the whole world…Smeagol (or Bef) have just joined forces.  We changed the name to 'the peace people' because; we love anything to do with saving the environment.  And if you read our bio you can find out more. 

This story is mine, but Bef has a great one coming along called Nazgul Nightmare, which you'd love, so read it please.  Also we are writing a comedy together called the fellowship of the circus weird huh?  So, check out our bio…

About the story:  Narisunell isn't dead, and it's not the end so keep reading and I'll put more up soon…

Bye, bye now from Lucifa (loo loo)!


	11. Without a Friend

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Without a Friend**

****

****

The murky waters that had previously been swollen and fierce had subsided a few hours ago revealing the few remains of the happenings of the day before.  The small ford had resumed its usual cheery bubbling and it carried on like nothing had happened yesterday.  It was as if it was guilty; pretending it hadn't been alive in a sudden rush or furious passionate waters rising up upon the foes that swirled in its torrents.  

The day was cool and breezy, and the sky was slightly grey and crowded with small puffy clouds.  The trees nearby were calm and superior; it was like they were also pretending that they had not witnessed what had gone on only feet away from them the day before.

It was late morning, when the autumn sun rose fully and cast its rays upon the river and the unconscious person that lay in it.  As she swam back up into the present and fluttered her eyelids open she shivered in the damp clothes she wore.  She was feverish and slightly delirious so she muttered strange things to herself,

"Emizel, my love, here is a carrot… No you cant have it yet…not until you've eaten your breakfast."

She was dazed as she tried to get up and failed.  She felt a sudden rush of pain in her legs and doubled over before she fell back down into the water, hitting her head on a rock and causing blood to fall out from a gash that had not yet healed.  She felt too exposed and tried to move by crawling, but she found it very painful so she could only manage a few paces at a time and then she had to stop.  Cursing in various languages she inhaled deeply and collapsed in exhaustion at the banks of the river.

*

Some time later Narisunell could hear faint laughter in the trees some way away.

"Arwen, lets go for a paddle in the ford; I haven't seen it in years."

"No Legolas, its to cold, and anyway I'm hungry lets go and have breakfast."

*** Yuck elves!  Arwen seems happy though… she's so bitter…Frodo's probably dead and she wants to go paddling! ***

"Well I say we go anyway," said Arwens companion.

Then the two elves came into Narisunell's view, laughing and talking excitedly to each other.  Narisunell was disgusted,

*** Freaks…how can they be happy on a day like this…stupid elves. ***

Narisunell thought they were both beautiful, but then she thought to herself 'all eves are'.  Arwen, as ever, had her long, dark brown hair blowing in the light wind and her dark blue eyes shone with amusement and happiness. The other elf also had blue eyes, but his were lighter and colder.  His hair was fair and long but his face was almost unreadable.

Then the strange elf picked Arwen up and chucked her in a deep area of the ford.  Narisunell actually laughed at this but then she stopped herself, because she didn't want to be noticed.  

Arwen was mocking the elf and pretending to be angry with fake tears.  The other elf grew concerned and offered his hand to Arwen who took it, but then she got up suddenly and tipped the unsuspecting male into the river.

"Ha, serves you right."  Arwen exclaimed 

"Oh, I'm soaked now, and I have to go and meet my father."

"Well you did the same to me."

"I'm so sorry my lady."  Mocked the elf and he pulled her into the river again.  They both rolled about laughing and splashing each other as if they were only 100 years old.  After a while the stopped and began to get up, still giggling and splashing each other.  They then made their way over to a large rock in the centre of the water and began rinsing off their hair whilst talking.

"So, you are betrothed," said the blond elf in a half serious tone, " may I be so bold as to ask…who is the lucky elf."

"Legolas, you are like a brother to me and although father told me not to tell anyone it wouldn't hurt for me to tell you.  I am to be marring Aragorn!"

"A…Aragorn…Strider, but that means… oh Arwen no!"

"But I am in love with him, and anyway I thought you'd be pleased…"

"I am…its just…oh Arwen I'll miss you"

"And I you, Legolas… but I will not go yet, if being a mortal means I live less then at least I am to be living my life with my one true love…"

Narisunell gasped.

***Arwen is becoming mortal; because she has found love… she isn't as shallow as I thought. ***

Then Narisunell realised what she had done and tried to hide but it was to late; they had seen her.

When the pair looked at her all they saw was a black figure, which they thought to be a ringwraith.

"Oh, I thought they all got washed away." Arwen said fearfully, "Shoot it with your bow Legolas, quickly before it tries anything."

Then the elf strung his bow and made ready to shoot.  Narisunell was horrified and she tried to scream but nothing came out.  She was going to die!  The arrow came whizzing towards her extremely quickly, but she just managed to duck so it missed her heart.  Instead it hit her in the shoulder and buried itself deep in her flesh.  She screamed in pain and anger, and her eyes filled with sorrow and hate as the two people she despised most at the moment, except herself, came towards her.

"A women!" Legolas exclaimed as Arwen drew back Narisunell's hood.

"Nari?" said Arwen weakly.


	12. Finding a Friend

Wow!  30 reviews... that's great, please keep them coming!

Anyway, I totally love writing this story and just couldn't keep myself from writing more…so, here's the next bit…I hope you like it…

*

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Finding a Friend**

****

****

Narisunell awoke in a strange state and she soon became distressed when she realised she didn't know where she was.  She was in a strange room; it was beautiful and spacious with a small breeze and sunlight passing through the large, open window.  The room was so different to any she had been in before, it was so light and big; everything in it was grand.  She loved everything inside it; the candles that sat upon the fireplace, glittering even though they were not alight, and she loved the bed.  It was large and white like the rest of the room, but there were intricate carvings that marked the wood and the canopy above her head was embroidered with silver thread; curling itself round in delicate silver flowers.  

Narisunell blinked and cried out when she heard beautiful voices raised in song.  So calm and musical they were, singing of happy times long ago when there were no troubles and beasts, men, elves and dwarves roamed the earth in peace.  They spoke of many things; some that Narisunell couldn't understand.  They spoke of the rings… nine for mortal men, seven for the dwarf lords and three for the tall, elf kings.  Then they sang of the one, and this caught Narisunell's attention, she could not learn much of it because she knew they were to wise to sing of great secrets so exposed but the song was interesting and sad.  

"Elves" she said disgustedly

Narisunell began to relax a few minutes afterwards; although she didn't like elves, she couldn't pretend she didn't admire them.  Their voices were so soothing

***_ How could I not admire them?  They are so beautiful and perfect.  Everything about them is angelic…their voices…eyes shining…and yet I still hate them…they have taken away everything: my family, friends? They've even taken away the evil life I had in Mordor…yes I hated it, but it was my life, my profession and it seems they just want me to fail…***_

Her confused thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  Narisunell had no idea who would be visiting her here, (wherever here was), but she groggily said, "come in," in a small feeble voice.

It was a small girl that stepped timidly into the room.  She had hair the colour of golden honey that tried to escape the neat pigtails that fell either side of her slightly tanned face.  The pieces of hair that evaded the pigtails curled in tight ringlets over her face making her look young and childish.  She smiled; a warm delicate expression appeared upon her small cherry coloured lips, and it spread to her eyes that shone and sparkled with the same emotion.  They were a vibrant shade of green, light and energetic; the darted around the room and settled on Narisunell again.  In human years she couldn't have been more than thirteen, but it was obvious that she was partly elven, because of the delicate tip to her ears and the light present in her eyes.  She was the type of girl that you could call pretty, not beautiful, it was probably because she was so young, and so innocent.  She was dressed in a simple long, flowing white dress with small, white slippers to match.  She wasn't exactly thin like most elves, but you couldn't call her fat, so Narisunell settled for chubby (the thin side of chubby).  She smiled again at Narisunell before speaking,

"H…Hello, my name is Bridey May…umm…they told me to come and see if you were okay… and you are…so…umm… I think I'll go," she stuttered nervously before backing away to the door.

Narisunell wanted to be left alone, but she was also curious and wanted to know where she was, "Wait…where am I?"

The girl visibly relaxed and came closer to Narisunell again, "In Rivendell madam."

"Rivendell, but this is terrible… That means I'm with…Arwen and… Elrond.  Oh this is terrible…I have to go."

"But madam, you can't…your legs, are cut and bandaged your arm and wrist are broken, you cannot move."

"What! I didn't give my consent for this…you can't do this against my will…I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do…"

Then she jumped out of bed to quickly and winced when she fell and landed on her broken arm.  She then crawled to the window with Bridey May hanging on her arm telling her to stop, "Lady, you can't…your injuries are too much…stop! I beg you."

Narisunell wasn't listening and she tried to chuck herself out of the window and failed miserably because Bridey was pulling on her arm still.  She was frustrated and new tears formed in her eyes.  Then she grew angry and smashed her frail body into the delicate glass that was the window.  

She cried out and sunk to the floor, she curled up in a heap whilst sobs racked her body once again.  Blood and glass smashed into her pale body, grazing her flesh with new wounds and opening more old ones.  Narisunell watched as dark crimson blood seeped through her pale white nightgown she wore.

"White…I never wear white… get it off me…now!"

Bridey looked terrified at what she had just witnessed, she thought the women before her was mad, "Y…yes my…L…lady…"

Narisunell began ripping at her clothes, trying to rid herself of the hated colour that she wore against her will.  Bridey rushed out of the room and quickly came back with some stranger herbs, a few clothes and some steaming water in a large bowl.  She placed the bowl down and led Narisunell, who was whimpering, to the bed to sit down.  She then quickly stripped Narisunell of her torn clothing and began to remove the glass from her wounds whilst speaking soothing words in elfish.  Narisunell cried and wept shamelessly as Bridey applied herbs and water to her wounds.  Narisunell then lay on top of a cloth soaked wit her own blood on the bed while Bridey went to get her a new gown.

"I'm just going to get you a new gown madam, any colour you would like particularly."

"Black…get me Black…please." 

"I'll see what I can find my lady"

A few minutes later, Bridey returned to find Narisunell asleep on the bed.  In her hands she carried a dark blue gown and a cup of water, this time in an elegant flask.

"I'm sorry dear, they didn't have a black one," muttered Bridey to Narisunell as she helped the confused women into the gown.  Narisunell was too exhausted to speak but she smiled and tried to say thank you but nothing came out of her dry lips.  Bridey understood and she removed the blooded sheet from the bed, laying Narisunell down and covering her up with the thick eiderdown, then she put down the flask of water and went to sit in a chair by the window.

"Goodnight my friend," she whispered.

*  

Okay, a little soppy, long, boring and pointless, but I felt like Nari needed a friend and she's not exactly friendly with Arwen yet.  Anyway next chapter she meets old enemies, new enemies and possibly new friends.  So, tell me what you think please……………….


	13. Conversation

****

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Conversation**

****

****

Again Narisunell awoke confused and dazed but a quick glance at her painful body brought the events of the day before flooding back to her.  Her cheeks were stained with salty tears as always and her hair was greasy and unkempt.  Her limbs ached and her arms that were visibly scared with fresh wounds and bruises as well as the strange flowers she had sketched on them a while ago.

"So, you are awake then?" said a familiar voice that was unnaturally cheerful.

There was no reply.

"The weathers lovely you know…if you wanted to then I could arrange it so you could sit outside."

Still, there was no reply.

"Well, miss I'm gonna go and fetch myself some breakfast, I need to stretch my legs anyway, 'cause I've been sitting in that chair all night.  I'll get you something to eat."

"I…I'm sorry…I kept you up…please go and rest…I'd hate to think that you would be up all night for my sake," said Narisunell's guilty voice.

"Nay, madam it's my duty."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a servant…silly."

Narisunell looked mortified, "You're a servant, you cant be… but your so beautiful much too pretty to be a servant…I should be a servant."

At this the girl laughed and blushed, "Your to kind to me, my Lady."

"Well then, if you won't go and rest, will you at least stay and talk with me; I haven't had a proper conversation in years."

"In years, oh, you poor dear.  Of course I'll stay and talk to you."

"Thank you."

"Well first off, what's your name?  When the Lady Arwen and Lord Legolas brought you in they didn't seem to know what it was, but Arwen was acting all strange…it was as if she knew you."

Na…Nari, my names Nari." Said Narisunell whilst shuddering at the mention of Arwens name.

"Well, that's a lovely name.  I bet its short for something…hmm…let me guess, maybe it's Narissa…"  
  


"No"

"Or… Narizelda"

"No, you'll never guess it…so, I'll tell you.  My name is Narisunell."

"Well miss, that is a pretty unusual name…its very beautiful though."

"Thank you."

 "Well, I'm sure I know you from some where have you ever been to Rivendell before?"

"I…umm…NO…no I haven't" said Narisunell unconvincingly

   
Bridey was tired of only getting very short answers, so she asked a more elaborate question, "Well, tell me about your past…your parents…Where do you come from?"  
  


Narisunell shook violently; she didn't know what to say,

_*** What can I say? Should I trust her?  I cannot tell her about Mordor, the riders…I must lie…***_

"Umm…my mother, she was an elf…and…my father, he was a man."  Narisunell said shakily

_*** At least that bits true ***_ she thought 

"Great, now tell me about **you**" said an encouraging Bridey

"Oh, me…well…I'm quite boring really…"

"Go on…where did you come from?"

Narisunell was nervous; she didn't know what to say.  She didn't want to lie; yet the truth was totally out of the question "I…I came from…Rohan, yes Rohan, and I was riding near here when I was taken hostage by nine hideous black things…"

"Oh, you poor dear," said Bridey sadly.

"Yes, and then we were riding…umm…I mean they forced me to ride with them while they chased something…a hobbit I think.  They chased it to a big ford and then the waters rose up!  I was so frightened," she said through pretend sobs. "And then it felt like I was drowning and every thing went black, and now, now, I'm here." She finished, feeling secretly happy at how well she had just told her very big lie.

"Oh…sweetheart you must be so scared."

Narisunell nodded sadly.

"Well anyway what do you like?  Perhaps when you are better we could do something together."

"Well okay…umm I like riding, no I love riding."

_*** Well that wasn't a lie either. ***_

"And…I suppose I'm a bit of an artist, oh and I love being out doors."

"Really?" Bridey asked, "I love the outdoors, soon we can go walking together."

"Maybe." Said Narisunell coldly, she regretted letting out so much and hoped Bridey was as dim as she looked.  After all she didn't want Elrond to know what had happened to her…it was too shameful and would remain a secret, her secret, her life.


	14. Thoughts

Okay, I lied the last chapter wasn't short and sweet it was long and boring.  This one is short though, and probably really stupid too…

I don't even know if it makes sense…

*

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Thoughts**

****

****

Bridey thought that Nari was quietly sleeping when she closed the door as quietly as she could.  She turned to walk away, trying to be silent like her elven cousins.  She sighed slightly, thinking of Narisunell… "She's so strange, beautiful though.  She seems so uncomfortable.  The way she froze when I brought up the subject of her parents and her past…I wonder why?  And then she was cold to me, why?  I hope I have not offended her… she's really knowledgeable, talking of hobbits and such, I'll have to consult Elrond as to what a hobbit is…"

*

As Narisunell's keen ears heard the sigh and the footsteps fading she let out her breath and opened her eyes.  She felt sorry for the girl and knew she had been unkind to her, _***It's not my fault I cant be friends, I haven't had a friend since…since Arwen, ahh Arwen, how I hate her now.  I hate this place and I am stuck here, and if I wasn't here then I'd be dead.  I've betrayed both sides and myself…  And I want to be friendly its just…I cant, I want to trust her, It's just I cant. ***_


	15. Old Friends?

Okay, new chapter (again)…well I'm addicted…

*

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Old Friends?**

****

****

The sun began to climb slowly, penetrating the darkest corners of Rivendell with its rays so that every part of it shone golden and beautiful.  Outside in the gardens the dew of the night was melting and the warmth of the day was triumphing rapidly.  A grand table was set on the balcony; upon it was a large white cloth.  The table laden with bread, eggs, honey, cake, berries, nuts and juice from the many fruits unique to Rivendell.  Inside the magnificent palace voices talking excitedly could be heard, "So Bridey, how is our guest?"

"Milord, I'm not entirely sure how she is, you see, she's very quiet and when she does speak it's mostly in one word answers."

"I see, well what did she say to you?  What did you manage to get out of her?"

"Not a lot really, I asked her about her parents and she told me her mother was an elf and her father a man."

"Hmm, interesting, very unusual…anything else…what did she say about herself."

"Well, she told me that she came from Rohan, that she was captured by the riders and that she woke up here basically."

"Strange, I've never known them to capture before…"

"And then she told me about hobbits, what are hobbits Lord Elrond?"

"She knew about hobbits, well that is strange…coming from Rohan; I should most like to meet our guest…please prepare her for breakfast…It will be formal so she is to wear a dress."

"Yes milord"

*

"Milady?"

"Mmm," Narisunell was dozing lazily in her bed and found herself very surprised when she was picked up (with considerable force) and striped of her nightclothes before being dropped into a steaming tub of water.

"What are you doing!" she spluttered through a mouthful of water.

"The lord Elrond requests to see you, it is a formal occasion, you will be wearing a dress."  She said in a firm tone.

"I will not!"

"I'm sorry milady but Elrond is my boss and what he says goes, so if you don't mind…" she said as she yanked at Nari's greasy locks with a metal comb.

"Oww, your hurting me." She shrieked again.

"I know and I'm sorry but its what the lord commands…"

"Well I don't care what mister high and mighty Elrond commands, he can get down off his high horse…he can be a right royal ba…" she trailed off because of the very stern look Bridey was giving her, not to mention that Bridey was nearly pulling all her hair out.  "Okay, okay… but if it's a dress it has to be black."

*

About twenty minutes later firm, plain black and grey dress was being pulled onto Narisunell who stared helplessly at the mirror.  She had become so thin over the years that she looked like a skeleton.  Bridey then wrapped her hair in a tight bun and handed her some shoes to wear, "You look beautiful mam."

"I'm sure your exaggerating, but I thank you all the same…"

"Come now, we're going to be late."

The two women rushed through the crowded halls leading to the balcony where breakfast was to be held in a rush.  They arrived panting and looking quite unladylike so lucky for them Elrond was not there yet.

"Good luck milady."

"Where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to eat with you, I'm a servant."

"But…"

"No buts."

Just then four figures appeared by the door and gasped as they saw Narisunell, "Nari?"


	16. Conversation and Complication

Okay, new chapter (again)…well I'm addicted…

*

***~*The Wind Child*~***

****

****

**Confrontations and Complications**

****

****

An odd silence filled the air as the four figures; still standing at the door gazed at their guest and her maid.  Tension was clearly in the air and rising quickly so Elrond decided to break the silence, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Narisunell it's been a long time."

"Yes, yes it has."  She said not meeting his eyes

"Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen I'm sure you all remember Nari?"  Elrond asked nervously.

"Yes father," replied Arwen a little too quickly.  The others said nothing and just stared rudely. 

Bridey looked uncomfortable, "So, you know each other…how?"

It was Elrond that replied, "Do you not remember Narisunell Bridey?  The princess used to live here…do you not remember?

"What?  Princess Narisunell…Oh I remember, you and Arwen were best fiends."  

There was another long silence, in which Arwen's blue eyes clashed with the unusually dark hazel eyes that belonged to Narisunell.  Anger flashed in both pairs but also regret, hate, loathing, admiration and sorrow.  Then they both looked away and moved to the table where the others were now seated as Narisunell saw Bridey depart out of the corner of her eyes.

The twins – Elladan and Elrohir began to chat happily to one another and also their father, "Could you please pass the honey father."  Asked Elrohir 

"So, what were you to planning to do today then." Enquired Elrond.

"We were thinking of going riding into the forest today father, to try and catch the wraiths if any are still alive."  Replied Elladan.

"They are not dead, they have just shed their skins, horses and bodies, and they will be back soon.  My master will not…" she broke off, realising she had just let something slip.

"Your master?"  Asked Elrond, confused.  "Since when did you have a master?  When you left Narisunell, you were very much a free spirit."

"I still am…it is no concern of yours anyway, not since you **left **me." She spat back.

"Well I would like to make it my concern, but lets just get on with breakfast shall we?"  Elrond said.

Narisunell said nothing and stared miserably at her plate and the bread and honey on it, before eating silently and miserably.  

After breakfast Arwen and the twins were excused but Elrond asked Narisunell to stay behind, "Nari, there is something wrong with you, I know.  Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Narisunell looked at him, deep into his brown eyes.  He truly was beautiful in her eyes.  She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life, it was not his face or body that she found beautiful, but his heart – his soul.  She had never seen anyone so caring, kind or compassionate.  He cared for her like a daughter, how could she hate him?

*** I do not hate him, how could I hate him?  No one could hate anyone who is beautiful and caring.  He is my father, my guardian – or he was.  And I trust him; I would trust him with my life. ***

"Will you tell me?" he asked.

"No, I cannot… but I love you, and I do not wish for you to think I hate you.  It's just too hard…you wouldn't understand."

"It is alright, I understand you do not wish to tell me.  Now you must go and enjoy yourself in the woods…go on go and have fun."

"I will Lord Elrond, thank you."

"I love you my daughter, now go and have fun."

"Goodbye she called out as she ran down the hill into the cool woodlands with her heart considerably lighter.


End file.
